1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a high-temperature battery with at least one electrochemical storage cell which is surrounded by thermal insulation as well with feed and discharge lines for the cooling air.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such high-temperature batteries which are constructed from electrochemical storage cells will be used increasingly in the future for the electric propulsion of vehicles.
The high-temperature batteries that have become known to date are constructed from a multiplicity of electrochemical storage cells. The battery operates at a temperature of about 350.degree. C. In order to avoid heat losses, the storage cells of the high-temperature battery are surrounded by thermal insulation. On the other hand, however, care must be taken that sufficient cooling within this battery is provided so that the operating temperature of the battery is not exceeded, and damage to the storage cells cannot come about.
A rechargeable high-temperature storage battery is known from German Published Non-Prosecuted Application DE-OS 26 45 261. This storage battery is surrounded by a housing which has an adjacent insulating jacket surrounding the entire storage battery, leaving a space free in between. Outside air can be introduced into the space for heating or cooling. The air can leave the interspace again at an oppositely arranged outlet. It is a disadvantage of this device that the cells of the storage battery cannot be individually cooled or heated.